


Birthday special

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [46]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Dancing, Double Penetration, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, Love, Making Love, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Short One Shot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree's birthday is coming up, and of course Nick can't just sit back and let it slide. This one shot doesn't continue the last long shot episode (still working on that!) but I really wanted to write this one. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it :)





	Birthday special

”When was it that Ellie said she'd send us rest of the files?” Nick asked while crouching under his desk and connecting the new work terminal. It had been previously owned by Bobbi No-nose, but for certain reasons she didn't have any use for it these days. As it happened, she didn't use her entire house either so it had been converted into a new office for Nick.

”On the 14th,” I replied without missing a beat, and stacked the cardboard box I had been carrying with me on top of the others, under the stairway.

”Huh, could've sworn it was the 13th...”

I smiled and wiped my sweaty forehead with a sleeve.

”She was right, you know. You should write stuff down more. It was the 14th. You're probably remembering the 13th because that was the date she said she wouldn't have the time to do it. You know, since she was going on a date with that guy from the Commonwealth Weaponry.”

Nick pulled himself out from under the desk and turned the terminal on. As the screen got livelier, he stood up and patted his dusty knees.

”That's what it was? With Arturo, huh?” Nick lit a cigarette and chuckled. ”Not a bad combo. Arturo's a good guy, and his daughter... Let's just say it wouldn't do her harm to have Ellie around. Fourteenth, you said? Thanks, good memory you got there.”

”Not really, I just remembered it because it's also my birthday,” I pushed the boxes further, since there would be a lot more to fit. ”You know, it still creeps me out when I realize I'm supposed to be 236 years old. Or 237 in a week. That's a heck of a jump from just 27.”

”Really? It's your birthday?”

”Yeah,” I blushed. ”But it's... It doesn't matter, does it? Hardly anyone nowadays celebrate their birthdays, anyway. I don't even know how old John is, and he's never asked me about my age.”

”John's 47,” Nick replied and took his hat off for giving it a few brushes with the back of the hand.

”What?” I exclaimed, half horrified and half amused. ”Seriously? He could be my... Heh. Or not. I should be his great-great-great-great-great-grandma's ancestor.”

I heard Nick snickering to himself.

”I don't really even know what was I expecting him to be,” I confessed. ”I mean, I knew he wasn't exactly young when he turned into ghoul, but he has this... kinda ageless feel in him. You know?”

I got all the boxes stacked neatly, and admired the sight for a short moment. But jeez, it was even hotter in here than it was outside.

”You need a drink?”

”Oh, yes, please,” I sighed out of relief, and got a cold bottle of Nuka Cola which I opened after sitting on a small sofa. ”So... How old would you say you are, Nick? Just out of curiosity?”

”Hmmh. That depends where you start countin',” Nick sat down by his desk, and typed some short codes on the terminal before continuing. ”Nick the human was 38 when the bombs fell. But his memories were only shot up in my circuits just before I managed to escape the Institute. I don't know exactly how long I was inside there before leaving the joint, but when I woke up again it took me couple of years to get to Diamond City... So it's either somewhere around 48, or 258. Or, if we count only the age of this synth body...”

I smiled as I listened him talking. It was sort of comforting to know that, in a way, all three of us were twisting the definition of time. I wasn't even supposed to be here, and same goes for Nick. Hancock was the only one of us born in this world, but he had caused himself to get as close to immortality as one possibly could.

”Everything all right?”

”Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Must be getting tired,” I put the empty bottle on a coffee table, and Nick came to sit next to me. He brought with him the faint smell of dust and cigarettes, as always.

”Want to stay here for the night? Or do you want to get back to John's?”

We didn't actually have any clear agreement on with whom I'd spend every night. Sometimes I'd spend few nights with John, then some nights with Nick, but always trying to keep things balanced. For now it was working for us, and nobody seemed to get jealous or frustrated. It was going better than I had ever dared to hope.

But I'd be lying if I'd say that everything has been easy, though most of it was happening inside my head. Trying to keep them both happy was... well, not exhausting, but it at some point it might turn into it. I didn't even know at what point it was when I first acknowledged the fact that I dreaded of causing either of them to feel miserable.

”I think I should go,” I finally decided. ”But I'll be back tomorrow... Boss”, I added, grinning.

Nick glanced me under his heavy lids, and the yellow eyes watched me carefully.

”You sure you're all right?”

”I'm sure,” I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder. ”Thanks for always watching out for me.”

We sat like that for a short while before it was time for me to leave. Nick said he'd come along to chat with John, and when we both were standing by the doorstep I looked back at Nick's new office.

”It's coming together rather nicely,” I smiled, taking his hand in mine. ”I'm really happy that we can start working together.”

”Me too. Just... You know you can always come to talk to me, right? About anything.”

I nodded, and Nick held my chin up while his mouth pressed on mine. As reassuring he was, how could I possibly tell him my inner worries about not being able to keep them both satisfied? That would just raise too many questions, and I didn't have the right answers. At least, not yet.

It was already dusk when we got out; the setting sun colored everything with deep orange and reflected from the dirty windows. We almost bumped with Daisy, who was on her way to The Third Rail to get a drink after the day's work.

Hancock was in his office chatting with Fahrenheit in a relaxed tone. There were empty Jet canisters on the coffee table, so I guess Hancock was having a night off from mayoral duties.

”Well, if it ain't my favorite detective, and the sun of my life!”

”Always with the charm,” Nick grinned taking off his hat.

”Can't blame a ghoul for tryin',” Hancock winked at the detective, before walking up to me and greeting me with a kiss.

”Did we interrupt something?” I glanced at Fahrenheit, but she was already about to leave and Hancock answered in her behalf.

”Nah, just planning for a quick run to Diamond City for supplies.”

”Meaning Hancock wants to make a deal with Bobrow brothers and buy their moonshine,” Fahrenheit rolled her eyes.

”Supplies are supplies,” Hancock replied to his right hand woman, who just shrugged and let out an amused scoff. ”How's the new office looking?”

Nick dug out a cigarette, and gave one to Hancock.

”It's great,” I nodded. ”Needs some more organizing, but I think it'll be finished within a week. Now I think I'll need a good wash, my nose is all stuffy from the dust. Do you mind if I'll go straight to bed from there? I'm beat.”

”You okay, love? Feels like you're more tired than usual,” Hancock frowned and shot a glare at Nick. ”You working her too hard!”

”Did I?” Nick looked at me with a worried face. ”I sometimes forget to keep track of time.”

”No no, it's not that. It's probably just this heat getting at me,” I assured them with a smile. ”I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be good as new.”

I gave Hancock a kiss, and as I passed Nick gave him one, too. After getting rid of the sweaty and dusty clothes, and after having a proper wash, I crawled into our bed. It wasn't even late, but just for now I needed a moment for myself alone.

It was still hard getting used to the fact that I was with them both. Luckily I had Magnolia to talk with – she might not have the same mental boundaries with relationships than I do, but she could understand what I was going through. Plus, it was fun hanging around with her, even though we were so different. She had this amazing certainty of herself; what she wanted and who she was. Sometimes I felt like I was still the same scaredy-cat teen I used to, and in way over my head with everything happening these days.

The dreamland didn't make me wait too long. At some point my dreams hit pause when the weight shifted on the mattress, and Hancock settled next to me. His bare chest pressed against my back, and he gently brought his arm around me.

”Sleep well, Sunshine,” I heard his hoarse voice whispering quietly.

I would do everything I could to keep him and Nick happy. Nothing else mattered, as long as I could continue loving them and have them love me back.

  
  


***

  
  


”But I feel fine?” I looked up with a puzzled face. ”I've just been tired. That's all.”

It was two days later, and I was sitting in Nick's office. By now, I had my own desk and I had been reading over some old cases, just out of curiosity.

”I know, but I talked with John. Both of us would feel better if you'd let Dr. Amari get a look at you,” Nick smiled reassuringly, and patted me on my shoulder. ”Just a basic check-up, that's all.”

”...Fine. Okay,” I sighed reluctantly, and closed the file in my hands. ”When should I go?”

”Hey, chin up,” Nick pulled a chair under him, and took my hands in his. ”It's better to be safe than sorry, don't you agree?”

Immediately regretting my attitude I drew a deep breath, and met his gaze steadily.

”I'm sorry. You're right.”

”It's okay,” he smiled. ”But about the check-up, I think there's no need to drag it. You should go now, since we're pretty much done here.”

”But wasn't Ellie's delivery today?”

”Was it today?” Nick frowned. ”Oh well. There's no need for you to stick around here for that. We can go through the files later. You know where to go for Dr. Amari?”

”Yeah, I had to see her when I first came here. She also treated my arm after we fought with the Yao Guai,” I got up and put the files back to where they belonged. ”You okay here, then?”

”Yep, go ahead. I'll see you when you're done.”

I headed out, and navigated myself in front of Memory Den. Once, it had been a grand theatre, and the building still had the lavish ornamental facade with half of the white letters missing. I passed the men of Neighborhood watch, and pushed the red doors open.

As usual, some of the memory loungers were in use. They were these glass pods, where one could easily re-live their memories – at some point Hancock had asked me if I'd like to try them, but what would be the point? If I would ever have memories I'd want to see again, I was making them right now with Hancock and Valentine.

I greeted Irma, a woman with a blond hair and gorgeous feathered dress, and made my way to downstairs where doctor Amari was just typing something with her terminal. She had short, dark hair and her slim figure quickly stood up when she saw me.

”Ree, how very nice to see you,” she smiled politely and we shook hands. ”Yes, I already got a message from the mayor that you'd stop by. Please, sit down there and we'll begin.”

Dr. Amari asked me a bunch of typical questions about my health, checked me for radiation, and took couple of blood samples. After that she requested me to take off my shoes, and lay down for a scan. As she moved a small device few inches above my body, we continued chatting.

”Your arm has healed up nicely,” she noted. ”Any aching? Pains?”

”The scar itches sometimes, but that's it.”

”Mm,” Dr. Amari nodded. ”As far as I can see, physically you're in perfect health. Are you feeling tired now?”

”Maybe just a little”, I shrugged. ”It's been a long day.”

”Would you mind if we'd try something? I think we just need to trigger your nerves, and I might be able to manually relax your mind – only, if that is okay with you, of course.”

”Um, sure. Do I need to get up?”

”Marvellous. Yes, if you would just get in this,” Amari put down the scanning device, and stepped next to a memory lounger.

”I should visit a memory?” I frowned throwing my legs over the edge of the medical bed.

”No, I've re-programmed this one. When you sit inside and look at the screen, it will be like hypnotization. Nothing drastic, I will simply feed relaxing images and suggestions, so that whatever it is stresses you or keeps you from having a proper sleep will be drained.”

”I guess it wouldn't hurt, unless you hypnotize me to think I'm Grognak or anything like that.”

I heard Dr. Amari chuckle when I made myself comfortable inside the pod. I had thought it would feel more claustrophobic, but since the pod was see through it wasn't feeling too crowded.

”Even if I would want to, I couldn't do that. Hypnotizing someone is more like uploading an idea into your brain, and if you agree with it, it will work. If you do not, it simply doesn't do a thing. That is why people can't be hypnotized to commit crimes, or do anything they feel would be wrong.”

The cushioned seat was actually nice and soft. When the lid of the pod closed, it also brought down a TV screen, which soon showed a familiar broadcast picture.

”Just relax as much as you can, and when you feel like closing your eyes, be my guest. I will now tune in the classical music station. Listen to the notes, follow the tune with an imaginary hand movements. Now it's playing higher, and the piano is fading out...”

I blinked. Suddenly, the TV screen was off, and I couldn't hear Dr. Amari's voice anymore. Looking around, I saw her standing by a counter, facing away from me.

”Um,” I knocked on the glass, and she turned around. ”Was there a malfunction? Power outage?”

She beamed at me, as she walked closer and opened the pod with a push of a button.

”No, it worked perfectly. How are you feeling?”

”...Normal, I guess?” I stepped out of the pod, and noticed that my limbs needed some serious stretching. ”Actually, I feel kinda nice. Was it really that quick? I should've done this ages ago.”

Dr. Amari chuckled, and pointed at a clock on her wall.

”You have been sleeping over three hours. It's already evening. After the treatment you looked so peaceful, that I thought I'd let you have a small nap.”

I stared at the clock and staggered a bit. She was right – it was a bit over three hours since I came to her clinic, and I was still sure that only a minute had passed by. I usually didn't take naps, since they tended to make me only more drowsy after, but now it was like I've had a cup of espresso.

”The treatment was a success, I see. You responded to it beautifully. If you feel fine, you're free to go, but I'd be happy to do this once or twice more. You seem to carry a lot of stress.”

”Heh, who doesn't?” I grinned, and put on my shoes. ”I mean, it's not actually safe to travel anywhere with all those monsters, raiders and mutants roaming about, and if you're lucky enough not to see them there's a radiated storm over you... I've lived here almost two years, and only just now it's starting to feel almost normal to carry a gun.”

”Of course. It's different for us who have grown up in this world as it is,” Dr. Amari crossed her arms. ”But we are all different. We all have our limits what we can endure, and I don't mean physically.”

”Yeah, sure,” I brushed her off without giving it much of thought. Right now I was in a great mood, and it was like a huge weight had been lifted off me. ”Thank you so much. I'll come to see you, if I need another go.”

After shaking her hand I went back up, and out to the streets. It was a bizarre experience; my inner clock was certain that it was only late afternoon, but the sun had already begun setting. I walked down to the old State House, climbed the stairs two steps at a time, and opened Hancock's study.

”Hey”, I called cheerily, and expected to see Hancock lounging on the sofa. Instead, I found Fahrenheit alone. ”Oh, hi. Is John around? Or has something happened?”

Fahrenheit stumped her cigarette, and stretched her back.

”Nah, he's meeting some traders. You seem to be feelin' better?”

I had to blink few times. I hadn't realized that my tiredness had been so obvious, and something everyone had noticed.

”Yeah. Amari really knows her stuff. I feel amazing,” I smiled.

”Good. I was actually waiting for you, I have something I wanna talk about.”

”Oh? What?”

She scratched her neck, and looked embarrassed. Fahrenheit, who was usually straight-forward and acting tough, was actually blushing a bit.

”I think I need a beer or two before that. It's... Ladies' stuff. Ya know. Come down to the bar with me?”

”I-- Yeah, sure,” I stuttered, when I recovered from the surprise. ”I'll get changed, won't be a minute.”

I quickly went to our bedroom, and wearing a clean, collared T-shirt with a knee-high skirt (I usually prefer jeans, but it was too damn hot for those) came out to get Fahrenheit.

Together we headed downstairs, and on our way I was quietly pondering on what on earth could she want to talk with me about. ”Ladie's stuff”, she had called it. Cramps? Nah, she was the type who, getting punched, just sneezed out the blood and punched back. I was sure she wouldn't even notice mere stomach ache. Love? Maybe, though I hadn't a faintest clue what type of men or women she considered as her type.

Fahrenheit opened the door to The Three Rails, and we descended the stairs to the bar, where Whitechapel Charlie was tending a full bar. The hovering robot gave us a nod with his eye pieces, but when we didn't get closer, he moved to another customer.

”Come on, let's go to the VIP section. It's quieter in there,” Fahrenheit nudged me to follow her.

Only now it occurred to me that we could've just stayed upstairs and have a drink there, too. Hancock hadn't been around, either.

”You know--” I started, as we passed the VIP entrance, but got abruptly cut off by a sudden ruckus.

Several individual voices yelled ”SURPRISE” and I my heart nearly jumped through my chest. Fahrenheit laughed, and supported me as I took few staggering steps back. I saw Hancock and Nick hurrying to me, and behind them were Magnolia, Daisy, Dr. Amari, and some Neighbourhood watchmen who mainly guarded the old State House. I also spotted Ellie, Nick's former secretary, and Curie, the beautiful synth doctor.

I couldn't even react at first, so I just stood there while Nick and John both hugged me and wished me happy birthday. My eyes shifted from one to another, before sharply drilling in Nick's yellow shine.

”You told them?” I breathed, still in shock.

”Might've accidentally slipped.”

Nick scratched his chin and looked up, but I couldn't detect a thread of guilt in him. Hancock grabbed my hand, and brought me in the middle of everyone. A cheerful, familiar face after another came close, I was hugged from left and right, and my eyes began tearing up.

”Oh, come on, love. It's not _THAT_ bad,” Hancock put on a huge smile. ”We might not have much experience from birthday parties, but if something's fucked up you can blame Nicky and Daisy.”

”The last time I set up a birthday party was for my niece, and it's been a couple of centuries,” Daisy croaked, while smiling. ”I hope it's all right.”

I now noticed that the whole VIP room was covered with old decorations (most of them were wishing happy Halloween). A table, which had been pushed against the wall, was filled with beverages, and... was that a _cake_? It was like those naked cakes without frosting, but it was topped with some fluffy bits, and something which looked like Fancy Lads Cakes. It even had lit candles. It looked horrible, and was the most beautiful cake I'd ever seen.

”It's better than all right,” the words nearly got choked in my throat.

”Well then, you should blow out the candles,” Daisy steered me to the cake. ”And make a wish. My memory might be fuzzy, but that part I remember clearly.”

I stared at the candles. Last time I celebrated my birthday with friends was when I turned 13. Before everything in my life went down the drains, before I had shot the burglar and got traumatized, before my mom started drinking and eventually got herself killed in a car accident, and before my dad vanishing from my life. Before any of that happened, I always had a wish to make. A new toy. More friends at school. Better grades. To get to Nuka-World.

”I already have everything I could wish for. But my wish is that you know how... incredibly lucky I am to have you as my friends. And as my family,” I glanced at Nick and Hancock. ”Thank you. Not just for the party, but for everything.”

The candles went out as I blew softly at them, and after everyone stopped clapping their hands the party soon spread all around the bar. Magnolia took her place on the stage, and started to sing. It wasn't in her usual repertoire, but I still recognized it since it was still one of the most popular hits from The Carpenters.

  
  


_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

_Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

  
  


”May I have this dance, birthday girl?” Nick reached for me and pulled me close, when I took his hand.

”I still can't believe you did all this” I laughed and continued wiping my eyes every now and then. ”I shouldn't have told you.”

”You don't like it, then?”

”No, of course I do... I just-- I'm not used to people doing this kind of stuff just for me. I love it.”

  
  


_On the day that you were born the angels got together._

_And decided to create a dream come true._

_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And star-light in your eyes of blue._

_That is why all the guys in town follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

  
  


”Save the second half for me?”

Nick helped me to twirl around, and suddenly I was in Hancock's arms.

”Ya should forgive the guy. He barely managed to keep his circuits straight to get this party planned,” Hancock grinned,

”Look who's talkin',” Nick muttered behind me.

”I couldn't get mad over something like this,” I smiled.

  
  


_That is why all the guys in town follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

_Just like me, they long to be close to you..._

  
  


”Ree, happy birthday from all of us,” Magnolia stated after she finished the song, and I had to go and hug her.

”Daisy, you too,” I exclaimed, and gave her a big hug. ”You're the best birthday party planner.”

I found Curie and Ellie by the counter, and greeted them. Ellie seemed very happy with her life in Diamond City, and apparently wasn't missing her old job at all – which was good to hear.

”So, how is it going with you, and... Arturo?” I had to give her a playful nudge, and she instantly blushed.

”Pretty good,” she muttered while looking away, but she had a smile on her face. ”He's just taken me out couple of times, that's all.”

Curie, who was listening, was looking confused.

”But you told me--”

”I told that I saw your new office,” Ellie's cheeks flared up even harder, when she interrupted the woman who talked with heavy, French accent. ”It looks amazing.”

”No, no, you told me yesterday--”

”THAT I couldn't WAIT to see you,” Ellie practically jumped in front of Curie, and desperately tried to give her the look to shut up.

”What? What Ellie told you?” I couldn't resist. ”Something about Arturo?”

”Shhhhhh”, Ellie was now completely red.

For a few seconds we just looked at each other, before Ellie and I burst into laughter. Curie looked even more confused, and made me laugh harder.

”Sorry,” Ellie wiped tears from her eyes. ”I'm just trying to keep a low profile, you know. Truthfully, we're really hitting it off... But his daughter is hard to win over, and I'm no good with kids.”

”Maybe she's just being protective over her dad,” I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. ”I'm sure with time she'll understand that you're not there to take him away from her. She just needs to get to know you, and I'm sure she'll grow to like you.”

”Thanks, maybe you're right,” she hugged me, and glanced at Nick. ”So... Everything's fine with you and Nick? And Hancock?”

”Couldn't be better,” I smiled, and took a bottle of beer offered by Charlie. ”Not always a cake walk, but I'm kinda surprised how well everything's working between us.”

Ellie leaned on the counter, and chuckled.

”I've never been together with two guys, like... _together_ , together. At the same time.”

”Well, neither have I,” I mumbled, as I tore a piece from the bottle label. ”We just take turns. Sort of. Sometimes I'm with Nick, sometimes with John.”

Curie, who had been silent until now, pushed between us with an excited face.

” _Ménage à trois_? Ooh, that's fun!”

”Wait, what?” Ellie nearly burst the beer from her mouth. ”You know about that?”

”Even better, I've done it,” Curie announced full of pride, and both Ellie and me were gaping at her, not knowing how to react such news. ”What? I've always been interested in the ways of humans sharing their love.”

”Okay, that's definitely a thing one shouldn't know about her doctor,” Ellie finally decided.

”Wow,” I just managed to say. ”Curie, you're just full of surprises.”

Curie was clearly only starting.

”And that's not all, I've heard that there's this special thing you can do with a mutfruit--”

” _ANNNDDD_ we need three more drinks here, Charlie! Keep 'em coming!” Ellie slammed the counter, and I nearly peed myself laughing too hard. Wow. Either it was the hypnotization, or the party, or the beer... or all of them, but I felt like I was on top of the world.

The next few hours practically flew by. I got to dance my feet sore, enjoy good music, and I even got some birthday presents. Daisy had gotten me some books, Ellie presented me with a typewriter (definitely handy with work), and Magnolia had prepared a gorgeous sequin dress. From Nick I received a pair of leather gloves, and Hancock's present was an engraved combat knife.

As the night crawled well past midnight, Hancock and I were sitting on a sofa and he was heavily leaning on me. His raspy voice was getting deeper, and even though he wasn't exactly slurring, I could tell that he'd had his fair share of the booze.

Nick walked to us, and stumped his cigarette.

”Time for us to go?” He glanced at Hancock, who grinned happily.

”Aww, come on, Nicky! Give us a lap dance? Just a quick one?”

”I think I'm ready to go upstairs,” I replied and heard that my words weren't coming out exactly crystal clear. ”Can you get up, John?”

”I'll show you later, love,” he laughed, and got on his legs. He was swaying pretty badly, so I hurried to support him. ”Just like back then, eh?”

”Here, I'll help,” Nick stepped on the other side of the Mayor, and keeping Hancock between us we climbed the stairs. A cool breeze greeted us when we got outside, and only slightly stumbling managed to get inside the Old State House.

”You had fun?” Nick caught my eye over Hancock's hat.

”I did,” I grinned. ”And I think I really needed something like that. Thank you again.”

”We should definitely do birthdays more than just once in a year.”

”Like you need a reason to party,” I said to Hancock with affection, and he squeezed my butt.

”You know it, babe.”

I opened the door to our bedroom, and still supporting the ghoul mayor we pushed in. I giggled when we almost tripped on the doorstep, and felt the world rocking under me. Yep, it had been a good decision to end the night here.

”Can you manage from here?” Nick asked, and his yellow eyes shone in a dimly lit room.

”Ye--”

”No, she can't,” Hancock suddenly cut in, and grabbed my waist.

Before I knew it the bed made a slightly alarming crash sound, when all three of us practically fell on top of it. I heard Nick's surprised exclamation, and knew that Hancock had made the same thing for him, too. Somehow during the fall Hancock had switched our places, so now I was lying between them.

I was about to laugh and ask what was it he was doing, but when I felt his arms wrapping around me the laugh died inside my throat. At the same time he squeezed me against Nick, and when Nick didn't move, I guessed that Hancock was also holding on to him.

”How 'bout we all sleep together, for once?”

I had to blink rapidly few times, before his question made sense inside my head. What? Was he seriously suggesting that?

A sudden, short breeze on my neck told me he had noticed my shock. When he talked, he didn't sound anywhere near as wasted as he had earlier seemed.

”Yeah. I'm serious,” he murmured. ”The tin man's all for it, too. In case you're wonderin'.”

”Only if she's comfortable with it,” Nick quickly added with strangely muffled voice.

”So-- so you've actually talked about it?” I tried to turn my head to see Nick properly, but could only go as far as to see the yellow glow casting on me.

”Does that surprise you?” Hancock's raspy voice whispered, and he kissed my temple. His breath on my skin do what it always did in response – I got goosebumps all over.

I tried to piece this puzzle in my fuzzy head, but all I could think of was that right now I had both of them in the bed with me. And they were both willing to stay there. How it would feel...

”Well,” I closed my eyes as Hancock's tongue gave a long lick under my jaw. Damn. He knew my weak spots too well. ”We could... always try.”

I didn't have a clue where I found such courage to say it out loud. The booze did cast a sweet blur on everything, sure, but I was feeling... almost giddy. Free. I knew what I wanted, but I wasn't ashamed because of it.

Hancock grinned. I could hear it in his voice.

”That's my girl.”

He threw his hat on the floor, pushed me on my back, and started unbuttoning my shirt. While he bared my breasts I searched and found Nick's hand, and squeezing it brought his mouth on mine. When Hancock's teeth teasingly bit in my flesh I gasped, releasing a breath which Nick's lips muffled.

My ears were ringing, and my brain was full of cotton. I could only focus on what I was feeling just then; Hancock's rough tongue roaming over my painfully pebbled nipples, Nick's lips on mine and clearly wanting more. I let go of every bit of hesitation, and decided to enjoy myself to the fullest.

Hancock's hip pressed my crotch, and filled with need I tried to grind myself against it. Nick let go of my hand for a while, and when he returned next to me he was missing his hat, and coat. He moved aside my already loose shirt collar, and his kisses on my skin were hot.

While Hancock moved lower I turned my upper body so, that I could unlatch Nick's shoulder straps, and pull his shirt off. With his help I got my hands on his chest, and sliding them down I found his buckle.

For a moment I had to stop and groan – Hancock had taken my pants off and two of his fingers had already found their way inside. When at the same time I looked up and saw Nick's eyes watching down at me, it was... embarrassing, but also exhilarating at the same time. Being watched as someone else was making you feel like that.

I saw Nick's jaw tighten, but it wasn't because he was disliking it. No. I had held my hand against his bulge, and it had grown significally harder.

Suddenly Hancock grabbed my thighs, and pulled me closer to the edge of bed. I exclaimed, when his digits returned and pushed deeper... But also because his tongue laid flat on my clit, spreading the wetness, making the already glowing embers in me burst in flames.

My fingers worked relentlessly, until I got Nick's fly open and soon I had his smooth cock right in front of my face.

”Ree-- oh _fuck_ ,” Nick panted, as I took a firm grip of his shaft and took the tip in my mouth. I rubbed his synthetic skin with my tongue, and listened him inhaling between his teeth. I had to concentrate more than usual, because Hancock knew exactly all the tricks for bringing me on the brink of melting.

Soon, though, Hancock disappeared, and I heard some soft thumps coming where he dropped his jacket. His hands pulled my sneakers off, and when he spread my legs apart I glanced at him. In the dim light I saw his devilish grin, when he pressed his hard cock half-way in.

For a split second I wondered, if this was all really happening. I admit that I've had a fleeting fantasy or two of the three of us in the bed at the same time, but I had always quickly pushed it back in the secret locker of my mind. _How would I even know what to do in such situation_?

A high-pitched yelp erupted from my throat, as Hancock thrust himself fully inside. He liked to do that. To make me dance on the verge of pain and pleasure, but always making sure I was truly enjoying it. Even now he didn't have to ask me anything, it was enough when our eyes met and he saw it in my face – the begging for more. His fingers dug themselves in my hips. I'll be very surprised, if I survive this without getting bruised.

Nick's metallic hand came to my cheek, and he made me look up at him. Yellow eyes came closer, as he slid to my level and covered my lips with his. Then the metal fingers of his traveled down, all the way down to my slit, and I blushed furiously. The delicate synth digits spread the labia wide open, and I heard Hancock grunting with approval.

” _Ah--_ ”

When Nick's fingertips started drawing circles around the highly sensitive nub, I couldn't keep the inevitable wave at bay anymore. Goosebumps swiped over every inch of my skin, and I cried out with deep inhales. When the orgasm tightened my abdomen and made my back arch, Hancock kept going with long thrusts.

Slowly I descended from somewhere high up, and Hancock hunched over me so that his mouth was next to my ear. His hoarse voice was triumphant.

”We ain't done yet, Sunshine. The night's only startin'.”

Then he slowly pulled out, and his lifted brow hinted towards Nick. Breathless, I could only obey. I sat up, pushed Nick on his back and straddled him. The synth detective didn't say anything, but his eyes closed when I positioned myself and his cock started filling me. Now, when I could compare them better, Nick was indeed slightly bigger. I bit my lip when I could feel myself stretching again around his manhood.

I still had my shirt and skirt on. Wiggling out of the shirt was easy, but with the skirt I only settled gathering it a bit and tucking most of it under the waist band. Nick, too, was almost fully dressed, but he didn't seem to mind his clothes getting all wrinkled, and... well, they already had some stains. What harm few more would do.

He placed his hands on my hips, but unlike Hancock, he did it softly. Only to guide me with my movements. The sheet under my knees suddenly got pulled a bit, when Hancock's breath reached my neck. Behind me on his knees he slid his arms under mine, and cupped my breasts. I leaned back against him, and at the same moment his very hard shaft pressed on my butt cheek.

I could tell from the thin yellow streaks under me that Nick had opened his eyes and was looking at me, at us. John's hands lifting my boobs, rolling the nipples between the digits, pulling them, making me moan once again. But he didn't make it alone, Nick was helping by elevating his pelvis and sinking deeper.

One of Hancock's hands left my breast alone, and trailed down, retreating to my back, following the curve of my butt. My breathing briefly stopped when two of his fingers visited the edge of my opening, and subtly rubbing got themselves lubricated. After that I felt him applying the wetness in the place he had only briefly visited few times, and always only one or two digits.

He didn't need to ask whether it was okay anymore - he already knew how I would respond. When a slippery finger pushed in, I leaned a bit forward and grabbed Nick's shirt. I wondered for a short while how I looked to him, with my cheeks and lips flushed and eyelids half-open and hair anything but tidy at this point.

Hancock gently kept fucking my butthole with his finger, as I rode Nick. Saying it felt bizarre would be a huge understatement. Nick's hands – other one very much like human, other just a metal frame – were on my waist, and my skin under his human hand had started to get sticky from sweat.

Just few moments later Hancock added another finger, making me bite my lip once more. But that wasn't where he was going to stop this time.

”Whad'ya say, love? Try it properly this time?” His breath sounded like he actually needed to do some work to be able to talk.

_What? Was he going to--_

”Yes,” my voice cracked, and only then my consciousness registered what I had just said.

I was instantly regretting it and ashamed of my boldness, but everything was swept away by Hancock's certain type of laugh. It was a mix of something twisted – able to express love, excitement and vigorous pleasure for hearing what he wanted to hear.

”Sunshine, you...”

Fingers slip out. A smooth, thick tip replaces them.

”...are...”

His hands spreading my ass, making room for him to advance.

”...fuckin'...”

The tip is in, and I gasp for air. It just can't fit in there, can it??

”...amazing!”

His cock was well lubricated, but still he had to be careful. He'd get a half of an inch in, and then would wait for me to relax enough. Nick's eyes were widened, too, and it was more than obvious that he wanted to keep going. But clearly he forced himself to stay put, for my sake. Even though his member inside me was also swelling, making me feel like sooner or later I would burst.

”Wait,” I said. ”I can't...”

Hancock chuckled. It sounded more like a growl.

”I'm already in. Fuckin' hell. Any tighter, and my cock would snap off.”

”Ya all right?” Nick's metal hand moved to my wrist.

”Just,” I panted, ”Go slow.”

I was so full of them both. Hancock and Nick were each so generously equipped that I woul've never thought I'd manage to do this. I didn't know how I should go on (or how could I), but Hancock quickly and naturally took the lead. He pushed me to bend forward, so that I did, and supported my weight by placing my hands on the mattress, just over Nick's shoulders.

Hancock started moving. I could feel him pulsating as he was pulling out, and then twitching inside me when he pushed back. Nick was patiently waiting for my signal, and was significally relieved when I subtly nodded at him.

_Holy sweet mother of everything_. Everywhere. This was _NOT_ how I expected it to be – I had thought it would be painful, or just plain unpleasant, but... It wasn't. Sure, my ass was stretched at its limits and I was constantly thinking I would rip in half right about now, but somehow my body kept intact.

With no warnings, Hancock started pumping faster, and the sensation straight up forced me to cry out every time he rammed himself in. I didn't even know I could make such lewd sounds, but the feeling that was building inside my abdomen was almost unbearable. In a good way. In very, very good way.

”That's right, love,” John grunted, ”Take it all in.”

Nick's usually stoic face was almost like he was hurting. I grabbed his collar, and kissed him hard. It wasn't enough to muffle my cries, but now it wasn't just me. Nick was moaning, and Hancock was making close to animalistic noises behind me.

_I can't take this much longer._ That's what flew across my mind like a lazy butterfly. Just barely acknowledging it I focused on the tension creeping up my crotch. With a violent sob I came, the release flushing itself through me all the way to my fingertips and scalp. In the middle of the storm I felt them both swelling and just barely missing the point of my limits.

At last, when I managed to scrape my thoughts together and gather some sense, I noticed that I was still clinging on to Nick's collar. My palms were sweaty – like about everything else. My body was nearly numb from the waist down, but occasional spasm here and there gave me little electric shocks.

Nick pushed some sweaty hair off my forehead, and Hancock leaned down to plant a kiss on my shoulder blade. We stayed like that for a short while, and something oozed from between my legs. Nick would definitely have to wash his clothes.

  
  


***

  
  


It took a good while to catch my breath. Nick's arm under my neck I kept looking at the ceiling boards, until my vision said they weren't moving around and pulsating anymore with the fast beating of my heart. Nick, now undressed, was lying next to me and a cigarette was burning between his lips.

Hancock returned to the bedroom after fetching a bottle of whiskey and a Nuka Cola from his office. Only then I realized that he, too, was butt naked.

”You didn't just walk around like that, did you?” I looked at him, between horrified and tickled.

He just grinned, and handed me the cola.

”Why not? Nothin' they've never seen.”

I tried to imagine what the watchmen were thinking about their mayor prancing around without any clothes, but in the end I had to agree with Hancock. Probably wasn't the weirdest thing they've witnessed while working for him.

”Nick? Are you okay?” I turned my head. The synth had been quiet.

He gave me a puzzled look, before turning away for a while to stump the cigarette. If I would've known any better I'd say he blushed just then. Which, of course, didn't really happen, since he didn't have any blood cells. I wasn't sure how I got the impression, though.

”Yeah. It's just that... I wasn't really expecting the night to end up like this.”

”What, ya saying' you're disappointed?” Hancock chuckled, and stretched himself next to me after having a gulp from the dirty old whiskey bottle. ”Funny, could've sworn the detective was enjoying himself.”

”So was this actually always the plan?” I had to ask. ”To get us in the same bed for my birthday?”

”No,” Nick smiled.

”Yep,” Hancock replied at the same time.

Nick rolled his eyes, and Hancock cackled huskily.

”Well, whichever it was, I'm glad that it happened,” I gave the empty cola bottle to Hancock, who put it down on the floor. ”Actually... I kinda loved it. I wouldn't mind if we'd do it like this in the future.”

Nick turned on his side to face me. The corners of his mouth were curling up, that lopsided smile which I'd follow anywhere. Despite the metal gleaming under it.

”I think this old bot would like to join the fun again.”

Hancock's withered cheeks stretched when he grinned. Even without his nose and a skin partially gone, he was handsome. That is, at least to me.

”Ya know what they say. Two a day keeps reality at bay.”

 


End file.
